Transparency Outtakes
by darkhuntress13
Summary: Some extensions of "Transparency." All are one-shots that *could* be read alone, but they do fill in parts of Matthew and Gilbert's story. Each chapter will say where exactly it fits in.


A/N: If you're new to the Transparency universe, that's cool. Welcome. You just need to know that this is a canon 'verse and that everyone is _not human_. They don't sweat disease and heal any physical damage pretty fast. Therefore, this is _not_ an example of safe sex! Also, the chapter numbers are not the automatic numbering system but correspond to the manual chapter title.

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call (takes place between chapter 31 and 32)

Matthew woke slowly, body pulling him from a deep sleep because his internal clock was telling him he was _late_. He blinked his eyes open, spied the bedside clock, and promptly told his internal timer to _fuck off_. He had gotten his usual amount of sleep, with some extra tacked on to make up for his restlessness the night before, but he had gone to sleep early, crashing hard after dinner. In retrospect, that hadn't been surprising; considering how little sleep he had been running on and the workout he had gotten throughout the day (split between beating Roderich to hell and back and Gilbert literally fucking him unconscious), he should have been expecting to all but fall over after eating something. Gilbert had only laughed softly as he tucked Matthew in, not yet ready for sleep but unwilling to keep him awake any longer.

He sighed and shifted carefully to look at Gilbert. They were in their now customary position, Matthew half-draped over a peaceful Gilbert. He remembered then the scratched up mess he had made his boyfriend's back and winced at the sudden flood of guilt. Matthew stared at Gilbert's face, studying for any signs of pain or discomfort, especially with the extra weight. Gilbert didn't so much as twitch in the moments Matthew watched him. Perhaps his back had healed while he had slept?

Matthew relaxed at the thought, resting his head once more on Gilbert's chest. Then he remembered something that had him smiling, in spite of the red glowing numbers cheerfully telling him it was 5:18 in the morning. _He loves me._

Last night hadn't been some fever dream. The weight of the chain around his neck reassured him more than the pleasant ache of his hips and back. The cross itself laid against Gilbert's torso, a little in front of Matthew so that he wasn't laying on it. He lifted his hand to touch it lightly, this concrete symbol of what they were to each other. It was something to have with him while they were thousands of miles apart, and he appreciated it.

He took a minute to savor the feeling of being wrapped in Gilbert's arms, of being able to just be with him. It would be weeks before he would be able to next. And then months after that. He would sleep alone, as he had done for years without his partner. Maybe he was being over-dramatic, but he didn't think the switch back to lonely sheets was going to be pleasant.

Matthew considered his position. In about twelve hours, they would be at the airport, preparing to separate. Most of the time they had left before their flights would be taken up by the final conference session and getting ready to travel. Even now, they only had about two hours before they were expected to be down to breakfast with Gilbert's family and friends. He could either go back to sleep until they needed to get dressed or…

If Gilbert was awake, Matthew knew what would be his boyfriend's answer. Besides, he needed to get him back for using his own kink against him. Oh, that move had _not_ been fair at all.

Still, they hadn't talked about initiating sex while the other was asleep and, considering Gilbert's relationship history, Matthew was wary of trying something new without at least some negotiation. But that just meant he wouldn't touch Gilbert before waking him. After that…well, he never did get to ride him last night.

When he'd asked, Gilbert had said, "Maybe later."

It was later.

 _No_ , he thought, catching sight of the bottle of lube _just_ inside his reach. He smiled as he grabbed it, certain not to jostle Gilbert. _There's nothing wrong with just a little payback_.

* * *

A shift in weight against his body immediately drew Gilbert from his dreamless sleep. It took all of a second to notice that Matthew had moved. Gilbert opened his eyes to see the blonde now sitting astride him but resting the majority of his weight on his knees as he leaned over. He frowned up at him. Voice rough with sleep, he asked, "Mattie?"

"Are you awake now, Gil?" Came his husky reply and Gilbert was instantly alert. He couldn't see much as the bedside clock didn't give off much light, but he did see the way Matthew's lips gleamed slightly and how they were just a tad swollen, like he had been biting them.

"Yeah," he answered simply and Matthew leaned further down to kiss him. Gilbert couldn't help but respond, one hand going to Matthew's thigh and the other to his hair. He had no clue what caused this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. The kiss was long and languid and when Matthew rolled his hips against him, Gilbert's body responded. When Matthew broke the kiss, panting, Gilbert asked, "What brought this on?"

"I want you," Matthew said, placing light kisses down his face and Gilbert's hands tightened on his body. Matthew leaned further to his ear, only to brokenly beg, " _Please._ "

It would have taken a stronger man than Gilbert to deny him.

"What do you need, _Sch_ _ä_ _tzchen_? Tell me and it is yours." He moved his hands to rub Matthew's back, kneading a little as he wondered if he was at all sore from last night.

"Let me touch you?" Matthew moved to look down at him again and even in the dimness Gilbert could read the longing, the _want_ on his face. _Good lord, what had happened? Why was he so worked up?_

"Of course, but Matthew, are you okay?" At his assent, Matthew had immediately started kissing his way down Gilbert's neck.

"Yeah." In no time, he reached the collar of Gilbert's shirt and asked, "How's your back? Can I take off your shirt?"

"I'm fine," He answered distractedly and it was true. The skin pulled a little as he moved his arms but it wasn't painful so much as uncomfortable. Gilbert reached up and pulled his shirt over his head before Matthew questioned him further. He still not quite sure why this was happening but not stupid enough to protest. If his boyfriend was horny, he was more than happy to oblige him.

Gilbert settled back on his pillow as he tossed his shirt in the general direction of their suitcases and Matthew resumed his oh so rapid trip down his body, head quickly disappearing under the covers. He only touched Gilbert with his mouth, which struck Gilbert as odd. It's just…for Matthew to be so frantic, why was he only using—

The thought cut off as Matthew used a hand to pull down Gilbert's boxers. His mouth was instantly on him and Gilbert let loose a near-shout in surprise. "Holy shit, Matthew!"

Matthew's only response was to suck him in deeper with a moan. Gilbert's lingering confusion had kept him from being completely in the moment and left him only half hard at the first touch of Matthew's mouth. That changed quickly as Matthew worked him with lips, tongue, and hot suction. _Oh God_ , but the feel of him was utterly intoxicating. The wet sounds were muffled by the cloth that blocked his view, so Gilbert all but threw the blanket and sheet off.

At the movement, Matthew opened his eyes and looked up at Gilbert. Their eyes met and Matthew moaned again and Gilbert _really_ wanted to see this. "L-let me turn on the light."

Matthew pulled off of him with a whine that shook Gilbert to his core and it was his turn to be frantic. Jesus, but he was so caught off guard that he was damn near speechless. He scurried to the side of the bed for the lamp, keenly aware of the sound of Matthew shifting behind him. He rather ungracefully fumbled for the simple switch. When the light finally flooded the room, Gilbert found himself temporarily blinded, but he still turned back towards where Matthew had been sitting. He blinked repeatedly to clear his sight as he kicked off his boxers.

Matthew was in front of him before his vision had completely cleared, guiding him to sit back against the headboard. Gilbert found himself straddled once more, though Matthew was again very careful that they weren't touching much. He did kiss him again, slow and deep, and didn't stop him when Gilbert drew them closer. Matthew shivered once they were pressed together and Gilbert could guess why.

Matthew wasn't just turned on. He was achingly hard against Gilbert's stomach, a wet smear left behind with every shudder of his body from the fast-dripping pre-come. This wasn't the work of just some dream and Gilbert hadn't touched him, not really, so—

All thought derailed when Matthew pulled back enough to whisper against his mouth, "I need you inside me, Gil."

"Yes, yes, okay. Whatever you need," Gilbert babbled, hands pulling Matthew against him more roughly and mouth seeking that spot on his neck where he loved to be marked. "W-we need the lube—"

Matthew laughed lowly in his ear and said, "No, we don't."

Before he knew what was happening, Matthew slicked a wet hand over his dick, positioned himself, and sat down. Between one breath and the next, Gilbert was completely sheathed in his boyfriend's ass. He threw his head back and screamed, "God!"

Matthew wasn't in much better shape, even though he had clearly planned this. He was saying, "ah, ah, ah," with every exhale, like every breath was too much even as he writhed in pleasure. He gripped Gilbert's shoulders with both hands like he was the only thing keeping him from flying apart, and it was nearly too much for Gilbert.

He deliberately gripped Matthew's hips to still his involuntary movements then looked at his face until he finally opened his eyes. "What the fuck, Matthew?"

Matthew, the little devil, smirked at him. "I wanted you when I woke up and you know how impatient I can get, angel."

"So you, what?" Gilbert began, hands starting to roam as he nipped playfully at Matthew's jaw. He wasn't angry, not at all, just startled. "Fingered yourself open without waking me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." Matthew's breath hitched as Gilbert finally urged him to move his hips, the shock of being inside him having faded enough to allow him some semblance of control. "A-and get you back. For last night."

"Hmm, last night? I thought you'd liked it." Gilbert worked to keep the strain out of his voice as Matthew started riding him in earnest, body undulating rhythmically. _Mercy_ , but Matthew was good at this.

"Fuckin' _loved_ last night." Matthew groaned and tilted his head back, clearly enjoying himself. Gilbert took a long moment to watch Matthew move, committing to memory all the places he was still marked from the night before, how the light danced on his body, the gleam of Gilbert's symbol around his neck, and the exact tenor of the sounds being dragged out of his throat. "You should always- _ah_ -tell me you love me as you fuck me senseless. _Loved it_."

"Then what's the problem, _Liebling_?" Gilbert asked, panting now. He couldn't do much thrusting in this position, but he did guide Matthew to angle himself _just so_ , earning a broken sob as his prostate was brushed over and over again. When Matthew didn't answer immediately, Gilbert pulled his hips down roughly then stilled him with a firm grip. When his boyfriend only whined and made small, desperate movements in response, Gilbert asked again, "What was the problem, Matthew?"

"Problem? What…?" Matthew had to shake his head to clear it and Gilbert took his utter lack of focus as a compliment. "Oh. You put your hand on my neck then _didn't let me come_."

Gilbert smiled and relaxed his hold on Matthew so he could move again. Matthew sighed in relief and did so. "Why are you upset? You use my kinks against me constantly."

"No, I don't."

Gilbert growled at the blatant lie. "Yes, you do."

Matthew huffed a laugh. "Name _one_ example."

"Right fuckin' _now_! You woke me up by begging for my cock. You can't pretend you don't know how I love to see you desperate for me."

"Hmm…you have a point." Matthew grinned down at him and Gilbert kissed that curved, wicked mouth with a groan. "I would have woken you with my mouth on your dick first thing, but we haven't talked about stuff like that yet."

 _Fucking hell, he'll be the death of me_. "Well, permission granted. If you want to wake me up with a blow job, be my guest."

"And I'm not upset." Matthew increased the tempo of his movements, gasping for breath and eyes closed in concentration. "You-you like the surprise, right?"

Gilbert ran his hands down Matthew's side soothingly. "Of course, love. Not exactly discouraging." Matthew tried to laugh but it mostly came out as a broken moan. "Tell me what you need, Matthew."

"Make me come, Gil." Gilbert's eyes sharpened at the soft command and he couldn't help his immediate response.

"How? How do you want to come?" Matthew's response was incoherent. "Need you to be more specific, _Liebling_. You want to come riding my cock like this or—"

"Yes! Yes, that. Please, Gil, I—"

"Shh, Mattie. I know. I'll take care of you. Here," He lifted a hand to Matthew's mouth and traced his lips with his middle and index fingers. Then he simply ordered, "Suck."

He closed his mouth around the digits without hesitation, eyes opening to meet Gilbert's and widening at the expression he saw. Now forced to breathe through his nose, Matthew's breaths came in short, heaving huffs and Gilbert warned, "Don't pass out on me, Mattie. You're doing so well."

Matthew groaned at the praise and Gilbert saw him give himself to the moment, focusing his entire being on rolling of his hips, wetting Gilbert's fingers, and not passing out. Gilbert shuddered at his acquiescence as Matthew's tongue flicked at him and he said, "That's it, gorgeous. Now, don't take your eyes off of me. I want to watch you fall apart."

He made an acknowledging sound of surrender and stared at him as he drew his fingers out of his mouth. When those same fingers began to tease at where they were connected, Matthew's mouth rounded in surprise. "This okay?"

When he only nodded frantically, Gilbert wondered if he had been shocked out of the ability to speak. When he pushed the tip of one finger in alongside his dick on Matthew's next down stroke however, he got his answer. In French.

" _Oh, God. Oh, God. I can't-I need- please! Please don't stop, Gilbert, my love. Oh, God! Fuck, I need it—please!_ "

Gilbert simply kissed the side of his face and gave him what he needed, his own body telling him he was quickly running out of time. While he had been so concerned with Matthew pleasure, he had nearly forgotten that his own control wasn't limitless. Only minutes later, he responded to Matthew's choked off scream in the same language. " _Are you close, my darling?_ "

" _Yes, yes. My God, please, touch me!_ " Gilbert did, though not in the way Matthew was expecting.

Gilbert pushed in that second finger and watched Matthew _shatter_.

As fast as he could draw breath, Matthew wordlessly screamed his pleasure, eyes unfocused but still open at Gilbert's command. His entire body pulsed with release and Gilbert didn't even try to keep his orgasm at bay. He let it take him and he lost all awareness for anything that wasn't emptying his spend into the man above him.

Eternal seconds later, he found himself mindlessly kissing the side of Matthew's neck, dick still buried deep but hands running careless circuits over the shaking form. He tried to speak, but his voice cracked on the first couple tried. He let it be for a couple of minutes but eventually managed, "You okay?"

Matthew shifted his chin a little and only managed, "Uh huh."

He pulled Matthew up a little and he slipped out of him. Matthew's only reaction was to make a small, distressed noise as he shifted. His head against Gilbert's shoulder, body boneless against him. Gilbert kissed him one last time and said, "I'm going to clean us up, okay?" A nod against him was the answer. "Can you stand?"

"I. I can try." Oh, but he was precious. Gilbert gently rolled them so Matthew was laying on his side and lightly kissed him again.

"Give it a few minutes, Mattie. I'll be right back." He climbed out of bed and covered Matthew with the sheet. His first order of business was grabbing a water bottle and giving it to him boyfriend. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Here, sip from this, okay?"

Matthew blinked up at him, eyes clearing with each passing second. "Sure." He took several deep gulps of water before twisting his mouth wryly and saying, "You didn't break me, angel. I'm okay."

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't want to do this for you." Gilbert replied, stroking Matthew's hair back from his face with a smile. "You want a shower or a washcloth?"

Matthew squinted at the bedside table and groaned. "Shower. We would have had to get up soon, anyway. We have breakfast with everyone at 7:30, remember."

"Yeah. And I have to meet West a little before that. Come here." Matthew scooted over to the side of the bed and Gilbert wasted no time scooping him into is arms. His back gave several worrying twinges of pain but he ignored them.

Matthew yelped and threw his arms around Gilbert's neck. "I can walk!"

"Are you sure?" Gilbert shot back, teasing as he strode easily to the bathroom.

Matthew scowled at him and replied, quick as a whip, "Just hurry up, will you? Your come is seriously starting to leak out and I really don't want to make a mess."

Gilbert laughed, high and bright, and walked to the shower. When Matthew reached over to turn the water to warm, Gilbert said, "I love you."

Matthew's ire eased as he smiled back. "And I you. Let me get your bandages off."

He set Matthew on to the floor, watchful of any lingering afterglow weakness. When he seemed steady enough, he turned and let Matthew peel the medical tape and bandages off of him. Matthew tisked at the sight and tossed the material in the trash. "What's wrong?"

Matthew lightly touched part of his back that still pulled if he moved too much (maybe he shouldn't have carried him…oh well). "I shouldn't have scratched you that hard. These would have been completely healed by now."

"Hey," Gilbert said, turning to face him. He saw the guilt and regret on Matthew's face and needed it gone. "You were pretty lost in pleasure, _Liebling_ , and I didn't stop you. I'm fine, am almost completely healed." When Matthew's frown didn't disappear he added, in all seriousness, "If it really bothers you that much, I'll just hold you down or tie your hands to the bed next time we do that. Good compromise?"

Matthew gave a startled laugh at the suggestion but said, "Yeah, okay. I am sorry, though."

"Don't be. Now, let me unwrap your hands so we can get in the shower." Matthew offered him his hands and Gilbert removed the wrappings quickly, noting that the skin on his knuckles were knitting back together nicely. Steam finally began rising from the stall and Gilbert pulled them under the spray.

Matthew hissed as the water hit his hands but still plastered himself against Gilbert. He offered a kiss that was happily accepted, before pulling away with a smile. He murmured, "Good morning, Gilbert."

Grinning at the belated greeting and feeling utterly besotted, he said, "Good morning, Matthew."

A/N: Just a short little drabble to get back into writing. I am free of 1L and working full time is so much less stressful.

Also, listen. I know they haven't been dating long at this point, but honestly when will Matthew learn that Gilbert can casually _wreck him_?

Anyway, I think the next outtake I will write involves Matthew showing just how much of a switch he is.


End file.
